Scream
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: I had half a mind to start screaming—mostly in frustration. I mean, this whole situation was completely crazy. Then again, it's not all that crazy when you think about it. Rating for language.
**A/N: I couldn't help myself by creating a little one-shot story that's kinda based on Jurassic Park Survival. Actually it's something that happened within the story that I hadn't put in because well, I forgot about till just now. So hopefully, you all enjoy it.**

 **Rating is mainly for language and possibly detailed gore. You've been warned! Don't you dare say that I hadn't done so please, if you don't like foul language or gore please get the heck out of this page and read something a little more light. Thank you.**

 **00O00**

 _Well, this wasn't good._

I couldn't help thinking that as I ran through the jungle, getting cuts and scraps from various branches and whatever else I ran passed. I totally did not enjoy being chased by another pack of raptors that had been lurking within these trees. Of course, I wasn't running towards the Nest. I couldn't let those things go there and harm the others—sure, they could take care of themselves, but that wasn't the point. I had to make sure to protect them by making sure that none of those others got there to do any damage to the eggs that I know where laid.

I couldn't stop the curse as I tripped over an uprooted tree branch, cutting up my legs a little more and possibly hurting my ribs at the same time. "Fuck!"

I got up quickly, ignoring the pain within my body as I continued running in the opposite direction of the nesting area. I made sure that I didn't look back. I knew that I was being hunted and I honestly didn't like it whatsoever. I really do hate it when I get that feeling because I can't shove my fist in their faces. If I did that then there's a pretty good chance that I am going to wind up losing said fist. I can see that happening.

 _This is nuts! Where in the hell is a gun when you need one?_

Yeah, I need to find some kind of weapon. I lost mine after I had gotten jumped at the river. Should've realized something was wrong after some of the other creatures took off. No, no, I did know something was wrong, but I didn't think there was another pack of raptors in the vicinity. Yup. I need to pay closer attention after I get out of this mess. Honestly, I should've died. I deserve it. Not even going to pretend that I don't for not paying close attention to what I was doing. Because as I said, for that I deserved to be put into those things stomachs—however that doesn't mean I'm going to allow those bastards to actually eat me. Sorry. Not going to happen. I've got places to be and lots of things to do. Mostly staying alive, but still, I have things that need to get done before I die. Not that I'm planning on dying any time soon, but ya never know how things are on an island full of prehistoric creatures.

I heard that snarling sound that raptors make only having a split second to react as I threw myself to the left, rolling back onto my feet before dodging to the right and falling onto my stomach as another one almost jumped onto my back. Yeah, I ain't at all fond of this. There's like three here and I have no idea how many more are actually participating in this hunt. If it can be called that. More like a freaking game of tag. Because that's what it's starting to look like right about now.

"I should've just jumped into the freakin' river," I snarl, jumping back up onto my feet and continued running straight. Yeah, I wasn't going to try turning around mainly as I knew that they were trying to trap me. Hello, I'm not some startled animal, but I know this trick. I've used it for crying out loud. It's pretty damn easy to identify.

I had half a mind to start screaming—mostly in frustration. I mean, this whole situation was completely crazy. Then again, it's not all that crazy when you think about it.

My thoughts were cut off as I suddenly heard a roar from up ahead. Yeah, I almost groaned because the last goddamn thing I needed to put up with right now was a freaking Spinosaur. But guess who invited themselves to this little shindig? I don't think I need to tell you as it's pretty obvious who it is that I'm talking about. I mean, do I really need to spell it out for you? I hope not, I ain't got the time for it. Neither I the time for making you all a bloody ass picture so pay attention!

Speaking of which, I think I need to find a good place to hide before this big bastard sees little old me. I'm not fond of being a freaking appetizer here. I've seen how this thing eats smaller creatures. Sheesh, an autopsy looks a lot more promising than this—anyone seen the Texas Chainsaw movie? Yeah, that looked cleaner than how this fucker eats. No joke. After seeing this thing eat after all this time, I developed a high tolerance to seeing almost any kind of gore you can imagine. Uh-huh. Goody for me, I suppose. Makes me come across as kinda cold and unfeeling. That's not true, but to other people that's how I'd come across as now. Really annoying.

Curling up in some of the brush, I glance around because I know those damn raptors are still playing this game with me. These guys are real ballsy fuckers with a damn Spinosaur in the area. Then again, maybe this is what they were trying to do the whole time. Oh, yeah, that's all I need. A bunch of raptors wanting to get their kicks by having something else eat their prey. Yeah, sounds real damn entertaining to me!

I am lying in case you hadn't figured it out.

"Okay, girl, think. Think."

I glance up at the trees. "Why do I have the feeling that my only salvation is by tree climbing? Do I look like a damn monkey?"

I shake my head at my own stupidity. I've climbed trees before when hunting so it shouldn't be so different when you're trying to get away from danger. I just hope those bastards stay away once I get up there. Then again, as far as I can tell with raptors they are a stubborn lot. And this is coming from an Irish girl. Well, I'm part Irish, but that's not the point. Point is I'm fucking stubborn too. But those things take it to a whole new level. I have never seen anything like it in my entire life! Probably won't ever see it again at this rate…well, unless I don't get my ass into this tree.

I look back for a quick second, crawling out of my hiding place, backing up to get the speed I'd need. Unfortunately at this time, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. A feeling of absolute dread and horror filled my stomach. Instinct told me to run and not towards the tree, but before I could do that something slammed into my from behind.

Shit!

Why can't these bastards just attack from the front?! Why does it have to be from the sides or the back? That is simply not fair. Then again, now that I think of it, it's pretty much genius and I don't like it. I really do need to worry about that later as I somehow get enough strength to shove the raptor off my body before it could get it's claw into my back. Yeah, that took a lot more speed than I thought I even was capable. But as soon as I got back up, I found myself being knocked down to the ground and I was unable to stop the scream from erupting from my throat as this time the claw dug itself into my spine. Great. I'm going to die here. Yeah, I am not thrilled with this knowledge. I thought that my death would be a bit different than being fodder for a rival pack. Just when I thought that I'd feel the final roar of the raptor that had me trapped I heard several shrieks coming from the others. And suddenly the weight on my back was gone.

Looking up I found Selene standing protectively over me. Well, this is unexpected. I'm not going to be pissed about this at all. Hell, she just saved my ass—again! Good Lord. I hope this doesn't become a habit because if it is then I need to have a serious smack down or at the very least not get myself into such dangerous situations quite as often as I seem to.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: yes I ended this on a very obvious cliff-hanger, but I figured you all could end this in your own minds. Then again, I might add another chapter to this at a later time, but for now this one-shot is complete.**


End file.
